Dancing Lessons
by Inthefire
Summary: A series of K/O fics written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN. Owen wants to ask Kel to dance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing Lessons

Rating: G

Length: 197

Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dancing lessons for the pages

::::

"Chop, chop! Gather around pages, I don't have all day," the dance instructor commanded. She walked around the circle, scrutinizing them. "It looks like you all are even more cumbersome and ungraceful than last year's crop was." She stopped in front of Kel and said, "It's nice that the boys have someone to practice on, although I wish you were a bit shorter- no matter. Partner up everyone!"

At that, Owen came sprinting over to Kel. He gave a little bow, which made Kel chuckle slightly, and offered her his hand, which he took. The music began and the two began attempting the simply step, albeit quite clumsily. After much stepping on each other's feet, Owen and Kel got immensely tangled up, and Kel to the ground.

"Perhaps other partners would be better suited. Get over here Queenscove and Hollyrose. Jesslaw, you're with Hollyrose. Mindelan go with Queenscove, he's better suited to your height. Now, begin!"

Owen looked over at Neal, who was whisking Kel across the room. Neal must have already had lessons, for he was quite proficient at dancing. Owen knew that if he ever wanted to dance with Kel again that he'd have to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dancing Lessons 2

Rating: G

Length: 165

Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Owen has been practicing dancing.

::::

Once Owen had decided he wanted dance better, he practiced endlessly over the next few months. He danced by himself in his room and visited the dance instructor for extra lessons in his free time. This dedication to improving mystified his teacher, for she had never had a student so intent on learning how to dance. Typically they avoided the subject as much as possible. But improve Owen did.

Owen's fellow pages were curious as to how he had so drastically improved, but he refused to tell them. The last thing he wanted his friends to know was that he spent his free time _dancing. _

It took Owen three months before he received the full approval of his teacher, just in time for the next ball. The pages were required to attend this ball and to show off their skills. While most pages detested this ball, Owen was excited. He was ready to showcase his skills to everyone, but to a certain girl in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dancing Lessons 3

Rating: G

Length:

Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary:

::::

Owen watched Kel across the ballroom. It was the moment he had been waiting for; he had been preparing himself for months. So why wasn't he asking Kel to dance?

Owen knew that he was afraid of rejection. The last time that he had tried dancing with Kel it had ended disastrously. What if Kel was afraid of it happening again?

Owen spent the rest of the night standing by the wall, torturing himself as he watched Kel dance with everyone else. He stared enviously as Neal, still a superior dancer to Owen, glided Kel around. He watched Kel trip and land in Merric's arms. He saw Seaver fall over Kel's foot. Owen watched every dance, every interaction that Kel had that night intently.

Owen watched Kel with a burning desire to go over to her. But Owen convinced himself that it was better if he stayed here. At least he was safe over here, safe from messing up.

As long as he stayed here, he could still dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dancing Lessons 4

Rating: G

Length: 119

Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Owen is intent on dancing with Kel, no matter how many times he has to try.

Owen was anxious about the next ball, and he really wanted to dance with Kel. Because he had wimped out at the last ball, he figured that he would practice more. One night, when he didn't think that anyone was around, he mimed dancing with Kel.

When he arrived for sword practice the next day, he heard sniggers going on all around him. When Neal came up to ask him if he would be dancing with a girl at the next ball, Owen told him yes.

"I figured," Neal said, "Judging from what I could see from outside your window last night." Owen turned bright red. "Next time you dance with yourself," Neal continued, "At least cover the window."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dancing Lessons 5

Rating: G

Length: 183

Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Success at last.

It was time for the ball, and Owen was beginning to sweat. He had been preparing to dance with Kel for an extended period of time now, and he had already failed once. Owen made sure that he was wearing his best tunic before going down to the ball.

As soon as he entered the ballroom, he forced himself to find Kel. He saw her standing near the wall, looking around rather warily. Owen practically dragged himself over to Kel, but when it came time to ask her to dance, he couldn't do it. However, Owen found himself quite lucky that day. Kel asked him to dance.

Although quite exuberantly, Owen accepted. He and Kel danced around for quite some time, much longer than the average dance would have lasted. At the end of their dance Kel said, "You're actually a much better dancer than I thought you were."

Owen, who was still shocked from their dance, mumbled simple thanks and walked to find his other friends. Although it had taken Owen months of preparation, the dance was most certainly worth the wait.


End file.
